Stairway To Heaven
by medoriko
Summary: Jounouchi's Biggest Secret is revealed, to his biggest rival no less. What's a boy to do? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

Oh dear…I was supposed to have put this out like a month ago…sigh. Well I apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this. Between exams, school, the flu, and getting ready for prom, I haven't found the time. But here it is for all your enjoyment. Oh and don't forget to review k?

Chapter 1: Ignorance is Bliss

It was 11:00 p.m. as Katsuya Jounouchi stumbled into the house after a long and tiring day. Not that he wasn't used to it, but today seemed more tiring than usual. Upon entering the living room, the strong scent of alcohol met his nose. 'Figures as much...' The blonde mused bitterly as he stepped closer into the room. What met his sight was his father Hideki Jounouchi. Obviously the man was intoxicated to the point that he had passed out. Miraculously he hadn't died from over consumption of alcohol, though sometimes Jounouchi wished that he would…as terrible as that sounded. 'Well I can't just leave him lyin' in his own beer…he'll be pissed in the mornin'. He thought as leaned his father against the couch and began to pick up the beer bottle and cans that littered the floor.

Once finished, Jounouchi trudged into his room bone tired. There wasn't anything special about it once he thought about it. The walls were covered in a pale blue wallpaper that was starting to peal. If you looked good enough you could see smudges of blood in some places. Jounouchi cringed remembering how it got on the wall on the first place. His "bed" wasn't really a bed, but a flat mattress on the floor. He had sworn that he would try to get himself a real bed, but he needed to concentrate on other things. Aside from that, there wasn't really much else in the room to symbolize what he was about. Jounouchi plopped down on the mattress, staring at his book bag filled with work that he hadn't finished yet. 'Like it would do any good, I'm failing most of my classes at Domino anyhow…but I can't afford to ignore the work at that I got from Nasaki...' Jounouchi thought as he pulled out all of his work and began to work. After 3 hours, Jounouchi was finally finished with all his work. After taking a cold shower, Jounouchi walked back into the kitchen to check the mail. As Usual the mail was mostly bills, late notices, tuition, bills, and more bills.

Jounouchi sighed tiredly not knowing what to do now. He only makes so much a month. It seemed like he didn't make so much this month as he usually does, though that wasn't really the truth. The problem was what to do once he got his monthly check. He always sends money to his mother and sister. Well not really for his mom, but to his sister so she can have some nice things. His mom was having financial problems, and someone had to help pay for some things. So, Jounouchi volunteered to help her pay for some things. Naturally, she didn't give him so much as a thank you. 'I paid for the surgery and everything else…and I don't even get a hello now and then.'Though, that was ok, because he was doing it for his Sister not that witch.

After giving them money, he did have enough to pay tuition at both schools. No one knew Jounouchi was going to Nasaki Cram School, one of the best schools in Japan. Jounouchi was a lot smarter than he was given credit for, and very talented. He was a child prodigy, and a genius to boot. Of course, no one knew that. Jounouchi had an IQ of 188 which was remarkable to say the least. Sadly, his circumstances aren't giving him the opportunities he could have. His father doesn't want him to go to college, but to stay with him and take care of him, and Jounouchi was afraid to stick up to him. So, because he figured he would never get anywhere in life, he played stupid all his life.

Though his plan sort of backfired, because now everyone thinks he's a complete idiot. Jounouchi became tired of living this type of life. He was wasting his gift for no reason. So he tested to get into Nasaki and aced it. The people there were beyond impressed and we more than happy to have someone like him in their school. They even paid for more than half the tuition, seeing that Jounouchi couldn't do it on his own. As long as he kept his 'A' average they would continue to pay for it. They also paid for his books too. This made things a lot better for the blonde. Once, he has paid for the tuition for the schools things begin to get a little tight. It was always like this. There was only enough money for a few bills, but he always had to go without something.

He needed water for sure, and lighting would be nice. So he had to pay the water and electricity bill. The telephone and cable bill wasn't important. He hadn't had Cable in years, and he doesn't have time to talk on the phone anyways. Then there came the problem with the heating bill. If he didn't pay that bill, he might freeze to death in the winter; of course he could just open all the windows when it got hot. Thankfully it was spring, and he did manage without the heat during the winter. 'I cant keep doing this, having to go without all these important things…maybe if I got another Job.' Though, this idea wouldn't really work out too well. Jounouchi already worked two jobs already. One early in the morning before school, and one right after until around 10:30 that night. Because of the early Job, he was always late for school. Than after serving his detention he had to rush to get to work, so he wouldn't be late and get a deduction on his paycheck. It was a hard life to live.

Weary eyes, began to close and he knew it was time for him to get some sleep. He had a long day ahead of him. Jounouchi trudged quietly into his room, laid down on the mattress and went to sleep.

At Domino Hospital

Seto Kaiba put his head in his hands and took another deep breathe to calm his nerves. He had been by Mokuba's side aver since he got out of school that day; he didn't even go to work that day. A week ago, Mokuba had collapsed at school and was rushed to the hospital. The doctors are investigating what could be wrong with the Younger Kaiba, and it would take a few days for them to come up with a diagnosis. Kaiba was practically ripping his hair out waiting for them to finish. Seeing that his brother was sound asleep, Kaiba silently left the room to go home. Once home, he made his way to bed. The Mansion seemed so much colder now that Mokuba wasn't in it. He laid his head down on the pillow and willed himself to sleep. 'I won't let him down…I promised him that.'

The Next Day: 7:00 A.M

Honey eyes opened slowly as Jounouchi rolled off his mattress and began to wash up. He put on his uniform, which was wrinkled again, and looked at his small journal to see what his schedule was for that day. He would leave for work soon, work until 8:30 and than run to school. Sadly, he was always late for school even though he was a fast runner. He would make it too class eventually, get his detention, and start his day at school. Once lunch time rolled around, he would ditch his friends, and go up to the school roof for some time alone to study and eat the little bit of lunch he managed to steal from the cafeteria each day. After school, which ended at 2:55, he would go to Nasaki for a few hours to take some classes until 6:00. Than he would go to work again until 10:30, go home, dodge beer bottle, and his father sexual advances, go to bed, and do the same thing again the next day.

It was a tiring cycle. 'I need a new job…I hate being a waiter...' Jounouchi thought bitterly as he left the house without eating. Today was another day, though something told him that today wasn't going to be the same as others. This made the boy wary as he entered the shop where he worked. Later, the blonde rushed out of the store trying to get his school Jacket on while dodging people on the sidewalk. He would so be late again today, but he was determined none the less. Jounouchi finally made it to the school grounds, but the school was void of human life telling him that school had started. He was indeed late again. Cursing too himself, Jounouchi walked to him locker to grab a few books for the first few classes. He closed his locker and walked into his first class, Trigonometry. He was met with many stares and a fee snickers throughout the class. Seeing Jounouchi get in trouble seemed to be the classes favorite pastime.

After getting reprimanded, and a detention after school, Jounouchi made his way to his seat avoided the stares that followed. Jounouchi sat down, put his head on his desk, and went to sleep not caring if he was caught or not. Time went by, and luckily the teacher didn't notice him asleep, to perhaps didn't care anymore, and that's how his first three periods went. The bell rang and it signaled his time for lunch. He saw Yugi talking to Anzu and Honda, and he cleverly slipped way without being noticed, except for a certain brunet. Kaiba had noticed that Jounouchi had been acting weird for quite some time now. He didn't even react to Kaiba's insults like he used to. He had gotten thinner than he already was, bags under his eyes, and he was secluding himself from everyone he knew.

Something was wrong here, and Kaiba wanted to know what it was…not that he cared. 'Of course I don't, but if its keeping me from teasing the Mutt than I am automatically involved.' He thought as he quietly left the room following Jounouchi. Up on the school roof, Jounouchi read through his notes from a class in Nasaki. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice that Kaiba was right beside him until the other boy cleared his throat. Jounouchi jumped up, in a fighting position, all his papers flying everywhere. When he saw who is was, he dropped his stance and glared at the brunet. "What the hell are ya' doing up here moneybags?" Jounouchi growled. Kaiba smirked. "I could ask you the same thing Mutt..." Jounouchi sighed at the insult. He was tired enough as it was, and didn't feel like arguing with the other male today. He hadn't noticed that Kaiba was staring down at the papers that were all over the ground now. Kaiba leaned down and picked up what was Jounouchi list of classes at Nasaki. Alarmed, Jounouchi made an attempt to grab the paper from the taller teen but failed. Blue eyes scanned the paper and widened in disbelief. "What the hell is this Mutt?" Jounouchi blushed in embarrassment of being found out.

"It's a list of classes…at Nasaki Cram School..." Kaiba glared at the paper angrily, not willing to believe that Jounouchi could possibly be taking classes at such a renowned school like Nasaki. "But how…you have to test to get into Nasaki…a mutt like you could never get into a school like that..." Jounouchi turned red, hating himself for putting up his act for so long, because now no one took him seriously. "For your information I did take the test an aced it too." Kaiba turned his gaze up the meet Jounouchi's. "Is there something you aren't telling me or anyone else mutt?" Jounouchi stared back into blue eyes and sighed. He might as well, he couldn't deny it now.

"Ok I'll tell you. I'm a child prodigy and genius… I know it's hard to believe but it's true." Kaiba stared at the blonde trying to process this new information. "Well if this is true, than why do you act like such an idiot in school than?" Jounouchi smiled a broken smile. "Because my father won't let me…he wants me to take care of him for the rest of his life…so I figured I might as well act stupid so that no one would know what I could do…" Kaiba nodded, it made a little bit of sense, though he had to admit it was a very shocking thing to hear from the blonde. He couldn't believe that Jounouchi was this smart. Kaiba looked over the class list. He was currently taking, AP Calculus, AP literature, AP History, AP Physics, AP Biology, and a few art and music courses. Jounouchi stared at the ground not knowing what else to say.

"What's your IQ?" Jounouchi looked up in surprise. "Oh erm…188. Though you probably have an IQ of like...190 or something." He said with a warm tone. Kaiba looked at him in shock. "I have an IQ of 191 but close enough…I don't believe this. Mutt what the hell is wrong with you!" He all but yelled at the startled teen. Jounouchi flinched at the harsh tone; Kaiba was scary when he was pissed. "You have an IQ that rivals mine. But missing the mark by 3…do you even realize the gift you have? Why are you wasting your life away like this?" Jounouchi reddened again and glared. He hated when people said that to him, he's heard it many times before. "Why the hell do ya' care anyways? I'm the mutt remember?" Kaiba threw the papers at the ground and stood over the shorter male.

"I never said I did. But I hate it when people waste their life, when they could do so much more. You are obviously extremely gifted Mutt…why are you settling for such a meager life?" Honey eyes turned somber, and a frown appeared on the otherwise beautiful features of his face. "I can't go against his wishes..." Kaiba sighed. "What you need to do…is to get your act together, and do better here." Jounouchi nodded. "I know. But I am too far behind…"

"Well than what you need is an academic advisor…someone who can help you catch up and keep you on task…" Jounouchi considered this for a minute. "As nice as that sounds, I could never afford one..." Kaiba shook his head. "Let's make a deal shall we? I'll be your academic advisor…and in return you must work under me at Kaiba Corp." Jounouchi stared at Kaiba like he had grown a second head. "Why the hell would you want me to work for you?" Something about this seemed rather fishy to him, how could he trust this guy?

"Look I need someone who can keep up with public affairs...what the public likes…and what they don't concerning what I make at Kaiba Corp. Plus I need someone to manage the money and any negotiations I may make. You seem qualified enough." Jounouchi blinked. Was he hearing right? Kaiba wanted him to work for him? "But I though you didn't trust me. Or like me for that matter." Kaiba rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"I have known you long enough to know you wouldn't do that…and even if you did do it…I'll find out…now will you accept my offer?" Jounouchi pondered this deal for a minute. He could work for Kaiba, get paid, and be able to get his grades up. Kaiba would have someone who will actually do their job, and make money in return. It was a fairly even trade. "Alright. You got yourself a deal Kaiba." Kaiba nodded. "Good, you start this afternoon, I suggest you quit whatever Job you have now…you'll need to concentrate on Kaiba Corp, plus you'll make a much larger sum of money. Don't be late or else." He warned as he left the school roof, leaving the blonde to reflect on what just occurred.

Kaiba made his way t his next class. It was still hard to believe that his rival was almost smarter than he…and didn't even tell anybody. Damn that mutt. Well, at least Kaiba Corp will benefit from whatever Jounouchi will bring to the company. Kaiba wondered what the real circumstances were for Jounouchi's false stupidity. He only told him a little bit of why he acted the way he did, and was very vague about it. Well whatever it was, Kaiba was sure he would take care of it himself. No one messed with the mutt, but Kaiba himself, and he would make sure it stayed that way. If it meant busting some heads, than that's what it will come too. Kaiba smirked again. The Next few months were going to be interesting…interesting indeed.

End Chapter.

Well that's the first chapter, I would you all liked it. Please review and tell me if you wish me to continue ok? Ja ne !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

Alrighty people…first of all I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Hehe…I hope to not disappoint anyone with this xD.

Chapter 2: Private Heaven

A brown eyebrow, slim and perfect, twitched in annoyance. Jounouchi was late for his first day at Kaiba Corp. This is not acceptable, not at all. He had been generous enough to offer Jounouchi a job, and this is how he was being repaid.

"I don't even know why I bother even trying to help the mutt…" Kaiba muttered to himself.

No soon after he said this, a whirl of yellow, blue, and white came through the large mahogany doors. Jounouchi nearly tripped over himself making his way over to Kaiba's desk. Thank goodness Jounouchi, despite being so malnourished, was very athletic or he would have passed out halfway through his run to Kaiba Corp. Kaiba stared at Jounouchi with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"You're late mutt…" He drawled. Jounouchi turned red at the dog comment, but kept his mouth shut. 'I'm already late as it is, can't deepen my chance at being fired…' The blonde thought as he tried his best to straighten out his clothes. Kaiba gave Jounouchi the once over, and sighed. Jounouchi's hair was messed up as usual, strands all over the place. Apparently he didn't have the time to change out of his uniform, which was now dusty, even more wrinkled than it all day, and had a hole in the knee. Yet, somehow Jounouchi seemed to live his life everyday like this. Feeling something akin to pity, Kaiba decided to let Jounouchi off the hook, just this once. 'The mutt better be thankful…' He mused and he stood up.

Noticing Kaiba's sudden movement, Jounouchi jumped a little bit in surprise. He sighed figuring Kaiba was going to throw him up, but was surprised when Kaiba started walking around him, looking at him closely.

"What size are you?" The CEO voiced at once. Jounouchi blinked at the bizarre question before answering. "Erm I'm not sure…I don't buy clothes often…and my uniform is too big for me…I usually take what's left." He whispered. Kaiba nodded to himself. It did make sense, if you can't afford too much, you're happy for whatever you can get. Though, it was hard for Kaiba to fully understand this, being the fact that he never has to go without.

"Well we're just going to have to know for sure. You can't work here wearing those…" Kaiba pointed at Jounouchi's uniform to emphasize. Jounouchi blushed in embarrassment. "But I can't afford business clothes" Kaiba sighed as he made his way back to his seat, sat down, and looked Jounouchi in the eye.

"I'm not dumb mutt, I know your situation. Maybe not all of it, but the financial part is no big secret. I wouldn't ask you to try to pay for something I know you can't. I am going to get you some appropriate clothes to wear for any business occasion." Jounouchi stared at Kaiba in shock. Kaiba is actually being nice to him, sort of.

"Of course, you may have to pay to have it dry cleaned if I see any dog hair on it" Kaiba smirked at him. Jounouchi glared. 'Well so much for that…' Though despite this, Jounouchi was grateful to have a chance to work at Kaiba Corp. With the amount of money he might make, eventually he could be able to move out of his dad's apartment. That in itself is a miracle. Jounouchi was so deep in thought, that he missed most of what Kaiba had said after that.

"Umm…come again?", was Jounouchi's weak response. Kaiba glared, not amused, and his lips formed a thin line. "Look mutt, if you are going to work here there are some things you need to understand. Number one, don't ever be late again. If there is anything I cannot tolerate…its lateness." Jounouchi nodded.

"Secondly, you listen when I'm talking to you. I don't care whether or not you actually care about what I have to say, you just listen." Jounouchi sighed wondering why Kaiba even offered him a job if he wasn't even going to be…humane. "And lastly, you will work in this office and this office only. You don't go anywhere unless I tell you too. Got it?" He looked at the blond sharply. Jounouchi nodded at him again. Kaiba's eye twitched in annoyance again.

"Last time I checked, you had a mouth and a voice to speak. At school you don't seem to mind using it, so I expect you to speak here. Understood?" Jounouchi cringed. He didn't want to act like he usually did at school; he would have to be able to use "loud Jounouchi's" voice in the work place without being too loud. "Yes…Mr. Kaiba" He stuttered, this being so awkward. Even Kaiba noticed how oddly that sounded and wondered how Jounouchi should address him.

"For the time being, just go back to calling me Kaiba." It sounded so strange for him to call him Mr. Kaiba, and for reason he didn't get a real enjoyment in hearing the blonde call him that. Not like he thought he would. "Right…Kaiba" Jounouchi responded. Kaiba got up again and signaled to Jounouchi to follow him. At the other side of the office was a small office area. It consisted of a desk with a laptop on it, and a few filling cabinets next to it. "This is where you work for now, until I believe you can work without my supervision. You don't have to do much today other than file these folders. I need to think of what exactly I want you to do." With that Kaiba walked back to his desk, and began typing and answering calls.

Jounouchi took a moment to look around the office. It was pleasant, not really exciting. 'Though I couldn't see Kaiba having an office other than this…' He thought as he got up and began filing folders. Later that night, Jounouchi plopped down at his desk. The clock read 9:45, and Kaiba was still going strong. 'Jesus how can he sit there, that long?' However, at a closer look Jounouchi could see bags under Kaiba's eyes. Feeling bad for the CEO he looked around for something to help. Jounouchi smiled when he spotted a coffee pot adjacent to his desk. Getting up silently, he made his way to the coffee pot. 'Kaiba should appreciate this, he looks dead tired.' Jounouchi mused, knowing the feeling of working into late hours, as he poured both Kaiba and himself a cup of fresh coffee. He grabbed some cream and sugar, and carefully walked over to Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba was absorbed in his work, and didn't notice Jounouchi until a cup of coffee blocked his vision. Blue eyes eyed the coffee, and than the person holding it inquisitively. Warm honey eyes smiled back at him gently. "I think you could use this…cream or sugar?" Kaiba nodded in thanks and took his coffee. "Neither, I like mine black." Jounouchi nodded while he pours a lot of both cream and sugar into his. "Hehe I like mine really sweet and creamy." The two of them sipped their coffee in silence until Kaiba had a thought.

"I figured you would be asleep by now." He whispered, not really knowing why except that it seemed appropriate. "Well I usually get off of work at about…10 or 10:30 it depends." Kaiba looked up at him surprised. "Sounds like a sweat shop to me." Jounouchi shook his head. "No I chose to work those long hours myself." Kaiba sipped his coffee, taking in this new information.

"So how long are you going to be staying here?" Jounouchi asked. Kaiba shrugged a bit, he usually went home when Mokuba called him, and begged for him to go home. "Whenever I feel like going, you can leave now if you wish." Jounouchi nodded. "Hey do you know if a bus usually comes around here? I mean at this time of night?" He looked back at Kaiba. Not really having much knowledge with public transportation, Kaiba had to think about whether he had even as much as seen a bus around Kaiba Corp.

"I don't believe so; I have never seen one around here. Why?" Jounouchi waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, Ill just walk to a bus stop than." Kaiba looked out of his large window into the darkness. It was really dark outside, and could be dangerous for him to be walking by himself. Not that he cared or anything, it was just the principle of the matter, that's all. However, by the time he was done battling with himself, Jounouchi was already gone. Kaiba felt a little bit silly for being a bit worried. He knew Jounouchi probably didn't have a car, so the bus was most likely the only way of getting around. So he had to be used to walking late at night. 'But still…' Kaiba stared out of the window, almost hoping Jounouchi would make it home ok.

Jounouchi made it home, an hour after leaving Kaiba Corp. He felt unusually uplifted despite his ongoing situation. He looked around his house, seeing the beer bottles and debris everywhere and didn't feel like he usually did. There was no pity for himself, or any urge to cry his eyes out in frustration. He was too tired to clean up after his father, and decided to go straight to his room. Another hour was spent doing his homework, for Nasaki. He than stared down at his work from Domino. 'Kaiba is doing something decent for me, and I can't repay him by not doing my work like I promised…I need to do better, if I'm ever going to get away from this, away from him.' He thought referring to the drunken father outside of his room. With a bit of motivation, Jounouchi began to work on his homework from Domino, for real this time. Another hour went by, and Jounouchi was finished. After his shower, which was cold again, he sunk into his "bed" and went to sleep.

Kaiba Mansion

Kaiba stared at the ceiling of his room blankly. He had gone to visit Mokuba, who was back in a coma again. He sat there for a whole hour, hoping the young boy would wake up and smile at him like he always does. But he never did, so he decided that he should go home, only to find that he cannot get to sleep now that he was home and in bed. Kaiba leaned over, grabbed some sleeping pills, and took them. Closing tired blue eyes, Kaiba thought about his brother until he too was fast asleep.

The Next Day

Jounouchi beamed as he walked into the school, not only on time, but early. Now that he didn't have to work early in the morning, he could get up, and get ready for school without being in a hurry. 'So this is what being early feels like' He chuckled to himself. As he began sorting through his locker, looking for his books for first period, he thought about what he should do today. He did all of his work for school, and did it all correctly. Yet, he wasn't sure how everyone else would take this. They didn't know Jounouchi's secret yet. 'Should I act like I always do here? Or should I act like my true self?' He was almost afraid of what his friends might think if he tells them he has been lying to them all this time. 'Well I could blame it on Kaiba' He thought to himself, only meaning it as a joke.

Now that he was on the subject of Kaiba, he couldn't help but wonder how the other boy was doing. Hopefully, the CEO didn't stay at work too later. However, he knew Kaiba and he most likely did work too late. Seeing as he didn't have anything else to do, he began to search for the CEO, who was always at school early. After searching in vain, Jounouchi went back to his locker, hoping to bump into the other, but instead bumped into his best friend. Yugi turned around, and was shocked to see Jounouchi here so early.

"Jou? What are you doing here so early?" Yugi said with a joking smile. Honda and Anzu both stared at Jounouchi like he grew another head. Jounouchi put on a smile, and laughed it off. "I decided to get here early, erm…I needed to talk to someone about school." Honda put his arm around Jounouchi in a playful manner, laughing.

"School…you wanted to talk about school? Come on, we all know you don't care about school." Anzu said teasingly. Somehow, this made Jounouchi upset. Was is that hard to believe that he could do well in something, or be serious about school…even a little bit? Jounouchi shook his head, knowing this was his own fault. He should be an actor.

"Sorry to tell you this Anzu, but I do care about school. Things have just…been difficult, and I couldn't get myself together. But now I'm going to try harder" He said staring into her blue eyes. Anzu was slightly taken back by Jounouchi's seriousness, which was not a trait the boy usually possessed. "Jounouchi you're being unusually serious today, did you eat something funny last night?" Honda joked. Jounouchi couldn't take it anymore. These people were supposed to be his friends, and yet they didn't have high hopes for him. Jounouchi shrugged off Honda's arm, and began fixing up his locker angrily. No one noticed a pair of blue eyes watching from a distance.

"Is it really that hard…for you guys to believe that I might not be as dumb as you think?" He asked trying to contain the anger in his voice. "That I might be really smart, smarter than all of you?" He asked again, though it wasn't one he wanted them to answer. He slammed his locker shut, and stalked off angrily.

'That was close…I almost told them my secret'. The blond sat down in an empty classroom and stared out of the window not noticing Kaiba walking in. "That was quite a display back there Jounouchi…I didn't know you had it in you." Kaiba said, and he wasn't even making fun of the blond. Jounouchi smiled a little. "Neither did I". Kaiba nodded and began reading a book, and the two sat in silence until the bell rang for first period.

It was almost time for lunch, and Jounouchi would kill someone if another person stared at him openly. It all started with first period, which was math. He was taking Trigonometry with his "friends" and Kaiba. Kaiba only took this class, just to have something to do with his time. He had always liked math, though he never told anyone this but his brother. Their teacher, Mr. Motimiya, didn't like Jounouchi too much, because of his lack of motivation. He saw a lot of good qualities that resided in Jounouchi, and wanted to bring them out. However, Jounouchi always goofed off in class and didn't pay attention, nor did he ever do the homework. Thus, he was failing the class. Mr. Motimiya had a hunch that Jounouchi was brighter than he let on. He often caught the boy sitting on the room reading, or doing other homework.

He couldn't quite understand why Jounouchi would play dumb, but he knew there was a reason, and he felt it was his job to help the boy. His suspicions was confirmed when he began to pick up the homework from everyone, that was assigned yesterday. He made it to Jounouchi's desk ready to hear some excuse from this blond, but was instead met with a neatly done and completed paper. The class stared at them in silence. Jounouchi had never turned in his work, never. Everyone was shocked, and Mr. Motimiya smiled at him and gladly took his work and continued through the class. No one noticed the small smirk on Kaiba's face, as he read his book. The class was even more surprised when Jounouchi actually volunteered to do a problem on the board, and did it correctly in record time.

By the time first period was over, everyone had heard about what he had done in Trig. In second and third period, which was English, and Physics, both he was either failing or close to it; Jounouchi had turned in his work, and was doing very well in class. Jounouchi felt very proud of himself, though he could do without all the staring from the student body.

He continued to get this treatment the entire day, and was glad to make it out of there to Nasaki, where his behavior was normal. He felt so comfortable, and appreciated whenever he was there, unlike at Domino, and he couldn't help but wonder if he really even wanted to be there. Sadly, it would be stupid for him to leave Domino now. Kaiba would kill him, if he did. Hell, he would kill himself. Classes were over for him at Nasaki, and he had to get to Kaiba Corp without being late. He walked out of the door to Nasaki and blinked. There at the gate of the school stood Seto Kaiba. Seto looked up when Jounouchi made his way to him. He noticed automatically the difference. Jounouchi was wearing a similar uniform to the one at Domino, only in a green color. It wasn't wrinkled as much, and actually fitted the boy. If Kaiba didn't know better, he would have to say that Jounouchi looked really nice.

The other thing Kaiba noticed was that Jounouchi was wearing glasses. They were brown wired frames, which brought out the hazel of his eyes quite nicely. This was a Jounouchi Kaiba was never seen before, and didn't know what to say to him.

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" Jounouchi asked, not really minding that Kaiba was giving him the once over again, though this time in approval.

"I didn't want you to be late again, I need you for something. So I came to pick you up, now we need to get going." He said and the two climbed into the limo. "So, what's with the uniform and the glasses?" Kaiba asked after a while of silence. Jounouchi gently touched his glasses, forgetting that Kaiba had never seen him when he was at Nasaki.

"Well these are reading glasses really; my vision isn't bad or anything. I only use them to read, and I took a liking to them." Jounouchi answered.

"Than why not wear them at Domino, or do you think it will make you look smart?" Jounouchi nodded. "It sounds silly, but I thought it made me look less smart if I didn't wear them." He said in embarrassment. Kaiba chuckled quietly. "Well you don't have to act anymore, after you what you did today, everyone knows a little bit of what you can do now." He said amused at seeing so many people staring at the blonde like fish.

"Yeah…I know." Jounouchi sighed. He wasn't really sure he even wanted people to know how smart he was. He hated being stared at like some specimen. Kaiba eyed Jounouchi from his seat across from the Blond.

"You seem embarrassed and almost regretful of showing your intelligence…maybe what I say may change your mind. They only stare at you because they want to be you. They are envious of you now. Not only that but they feel dumb now, because they used to compare themselves to you, to make themselves feel better. Now, they don't have you to compare themselves to. They can't compete with you…if anything you should feel good about yourself right now. Not many people can say that they aren't really stupid, and it's just an act. Don't ever regret what you have Jounouchi; I know from experience that feeling pity for yourself never gets you anywhere. Don't be ashamed, if anything don't be ashamed."

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba in wonder. Kaiba had just shared something with Jounouchi that had to be true to the CEO. He felt deeply moved by the others words of wisdom and chuckled. Kaiba blinked at the other. "Its funny, I never thought you and I could be talking like this, without fighting." Jounouchi said with a smile. Kaiba looked out the window. Jounouchi was right, he hadn't teased Jounouchi all day like he normally. To be honest, Kaiba didn't find any enjoyment in making fun of Jounouchi like he used to. He did it because he hated people like Jounouchi who weren't about anything, and didn't mind. However, he knew better now, and he can't seem to find anything rude to say about Jounouchi now. Well, not anything other than a teasing joke now and than. What was the world coming to?

"Well I guess it's because I only make fun of those I can't respect, those who are immature and don't try to make anything of themselves. I can't say that you fit any of those categories, can you?" Jounouchi leaned back comfortable and basked in the sun that came in from the window, just enjoying life…with Kaiba no less. Maybe things can change. A smile crossed his face.

"No Kaiba, I can't say I Do…"

End Chapter 2

. Wow that was…long xD. I hope this is pleasing to all of you, and I hope that you would please REVIEW. Cya laters. . drops dead Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it…yet plots

Ok I know I probably have pissed someone off for the long wait for this chapter….so I apologize. I just haven't had any ideas of what this chapter should be…and I would rather wait until I had ideas…than to write a load of crap. XD. So ermm enjoy and review!

Chapter 3: This new Life

It was the end of another day at Domino, and Jounouchi was once again the talk of the school. With the help of Kaiba, and the need to prove himself, Jounouchi has been able to bring up his grades and GPA drastically. Everyone has been in an uproar about this, and has bombarded the poor blonde with questions. Naturally, Jounouchi didn't wish to spill his secrets to other people, and no one dared to ask Kaiba. The school had also noticed that Jounouchi and Kaiba spent an awful lot of time together, and they haven't fought with each other in days. Jounouchi felt so much happier with himself since he's gotten himself together at Domino. He didn't act loud and uncouth like he normally did. He was quieter, worked diligently, was on time for class, and respected the teachers. This worried Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. None of them has been able to talk with the blonde for quite some time. He's been spending too much time with Kaiba, in their opinion, and is worried that Kaiba is doing something to hurt Jounouchi.

Jounouchi stood by his locker, putting his books into his book bag. Kaiba stood next to him reviewing what tests Jounouchi has coming up, when he noticed Jounouchi's friends staring at the both of them. Kaiba smirked in their direction and enjoyed watching Tristan redden in anger. 'So they must think I'm doing something to Jounouchi…what fools' He thought as he turned his attention back to Jounouchi whom was watching him with inquisitive hazel eyes. "Something wrong Kaiba, you looked like you were off in space or something…" Kaiba shook his head but smirked anyway as he saw Jou's friends come in their direction. "No I am alright…but your friends have been watching us. They're coming over right now." Jounouchi sighed hoping his friends wouldn't confront him so soon, and turned to them when they arrived.

Tristan glared at Kaiba before turning his gaze to Jounouchi. Yugi spoke up before Tristan could say anything rude. "Hey Jou, all of us are meeting up with Otogi, Mai, and Ryou to go to the new arcade around my house…we were hoping you could come." Yugi smiled up at Jounouchi with slightly pleading eyes. Jounouchi sighed inwardly not knowing what to say, but he knew he had obligations with Nasaki, and Kaiba as well. He shifted uncomfortably for a minute before speaking. "Sorry guys, but I will have to decline. I got some stuff to do today." Jounouchi nodded to Kaiba, and the two made their way to the stairway to leave, but Jou was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you Jou!" Tristan nearly yelled at the blonde. "You never spend time with us Jou…is everything ok?" Tea whispered.

Jounouchi stared down at the hand still on his shoulder, and lightly shook it off. "Look guys, I have things I have to do. I'm sorry if I'm not around anymore…but it's because I'm busy now" Yugi nodded and moved closer to Jounouchi. "Well after you're done with what you have to do after school…you can still join us." The petite boy offered, only to be declined again. "I can't guys. Kaiba and I have stuff to do after that…maybe over the weekend." Tristan grabbed Kaiba by the collar, and was met with a death glare but ignored it. "This is your fault. You're probably blackmailing him to get him to do what you want…you filthy bastard!" Tristan yelled. Kaiba easily pried the boy's hands of his shoulder, and tightened his grip on them until Tristan was in pain.

"Now look here you morons…Jounouchi has more important things to do than to play in an arcade like a 7 year old. He's not the Jounouchi you think you know, and if you can't handle that…than tough." Kaiba growled before letting go of Tristan's hands. Jounouchi could feel everyone's gaze on him, and he reddened. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of everything, but sadly he was. Now, he had to choose. It would have to be either his friends, or Kaiba and everything he offered Jounouchi. Sad Hazel eyes looked into each of his friends own orbs. Life just wasn't fair at all.

"I know you guys are worried about me, but you don't have to anymore. I can take care of myself, and Kaiba isn't hurting me or anything. He's helping me…and I'm sorry that you can't understand that." Jounouchi turned quickly and began to make his way down the stairs, not wanting to meet the dejected faces of his now former friends. Kaiba and Jounouchi got inside the waiting limo, and sat in silence. Jounouchi stared out of the window with sad eyes. 'I didn't mean for this to happen, but Yugi and the others need to understand…if I don't change now, I'll never be somebody' Jounouchi turned to Kaiba who had been staring out of the window as well.

"They'll get over it I'm sure" Jounouchi said with a small smile. Kaiba looked at Jounouchi and nodded. "Well going to another subject…will I be your visitor at Nasaki today or what?" Jounouchi blinked in surprise. He knew he could have visitors with him during school, but he never imagined Kaiba would ever want to do it. Aside from being impressed with Jou, Kaiba never let on he wanted to see first hand what the boy was capable of. This day just seems to become more and more surprising. "Sure you can be my visitor…I just never thought you would want to" Jounouchi beamed brightly at the CEO. He had to admit, he was sort of excited for this. Kaiba could finally see what gifts Jounouchi possessed. The limo pulled up in front of the notorious school, and the two teens stepped out. "Well…let's go before I'm late." Jounouchi said as the two entered the building.

Kaiba didn't say much most of the day, but Jounouchi was too busy concentrating on his work to notice. Everyone in the school had been shocked to have Seto Kaiba as a visitor in their school, not knowing Jounouchi went to the same school with the CEO. Kaiba watched Jounouchi work diligently on some work during AP calculus, hazel eyes focused through he brown rimmed glasses. This new Jounouchi was hard to get used to, but Kaiba felt sort of proud of Jounouchi. If there was one thing Kaiba hated, it was those who were lazy. He hated people who didn't try to make their life better, or at least meet half way. He used to believe Jounouchi was exactly like that, but he could see he was wrong. Jounouchi turned to Kaiba in question, having finished the work a little earlier than the other students. "Bored yet? Don't worry though, after this I only have art. That's a pretty fun class" Jounouchi said with a smile. Kaiba smirked. "I never pinned you as the artistic type Jounouchi." Jou laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah…but you never pinned me as being the smart type either." Kaiba shrugged knowing now that he couldn't stereotype Jounouchi anymore, everything seems like a complete surprise now. Once AP calculus was over, Jounouchi led Kaiba to the art classroom where only 4 more students were in. Kaiba blinked at the small class size and turned to Jounouchi to explain. "Well most of the kids here, aren't the artistic type I guess." Jounouchi said with a shrug as he sat down with his art supplies. "So this is more of an independent class than?" Jou nodded. "Unless we have a test or something" Kaiba nodded and watched as Jounouchi began to sketch. "I finally figured out what you will be doing while you work for me." Jounouchi stopped sketching immediately and turned his attention to Kaiba.

"I figured that since your intelligence is highly above average, yet you still have a good idea of what most people want…I think I'll put you in charge as what I like to call, a Public Advisor. Other than your previous financial issues, you live the average life." Jounouchi nodded knowing this was true. He was a pretty average guy…he guessed.

"So I figure you know what most people like in games. Your job will be to collect data and personal statements on what the average person likes in gaming. This I will use to create games for the public. You will also have to keep track of how the sales are going to see if my products are indeed making money." Kaiba looked to Jou in question as if asking did he approve, not that it mattered. "Wow…I figured I would just be filling papers the whole time, of course I will do my best." Jounouchi mock saluted. Kaiba nodded. "Good, we will get you started right after school." Jounouchi grabbed his books and stood up. "Well this is my free class in a way, so I can always leave early. So let's just leave now."

The two left Nasaki and was off to Kaiba Corp, passing the Kami Game Shop in the process. Jounouchi could see Yugi and the others talking before walking into the game shop. Jounouchi hoped that they will be able to get over his absence. Once they arrived at Kaiba Corp, they went straight to the CEO's office. "This is a large building with many floors, so I'm going to put you in the office down the hall. There are 4 other people who work on this floor now, so they should be able to assist you if I'm not able." Jounouchi nodded as they entered what was now Jou's new office. It wasn't as large as Kaiba's, nothing too surprising. It was a nice little office that Jounouchi found to be almost charming.

"For the moment I just want you to get yourself situated and familiarize yourself with the laptop I provided, you will be needing it most of your time working. I will return in 20 minutes." Kaiba announced as he departed. 15 minutes went by, and Jounouchi was really getting the hang of the laptop he now had. At the corner of his mind, he wondered what the future held for him. This job will pay very well, and he will eventually be able to leave his father's apartment and get a new one, but what about college? 'I have always wanted to go…I could go to almost any one In Japan with my grades. But I don't even know what I want as a career.' Jounouchi sighed, as he pushed these thoughts into the back of his brain. When he looked up he jumped in surprise. Standing in the doorway, was a young male about two or three years older than Jounouchi. He had black hair, and black eyes to match. He looked at Jounouchi with a blank look before walking further into the room. It was then he noticed that behind the boy, stood two other people. One was a red haired young lady and the other, a green haired older male.

"So you must be new here…I saw you a couple of days ago with Mr. Kaiba. I'm Satoshi Hanajima." Jounouchi made his way to shake the boy's hand, but was surprised when the other refused. "Oh I'm Katsuya Jounouchi…you can call me Jou for short." He said with a friendly smile, but was met with a frown from the boy. "Don't get too comfy here Jou. You wont last too long if I had anything to say about it." Jounouchi was taken aback by the boy's attitude and almost severe dislike. He didn't even do anything, and he was already making enemies. The red haired girl chuckled. "Toshi You're only mad because he just got here, and he already took the job you wanted." Satoshi glared at the red head but smirked darkly at Jou.

"Yes that may be true, but I have every right to be mad. It isn't fair. I have been working here for a long time and it was my turn to have that job. I don't see what Mr.Kaiba sees in you anyway because I saw you when you first came in. You're nothing but filthy street trash, and trust me I will be having your spot. Mr. Kaiba will see what he hired, and fire you immediately. We all know what you are, we saw your files." Jounouchi stared down at his hands, red with embarrassment. Now everyone knew how worthless he was, how much he hated himself, how much he-. "I think that's enough Mr. Hanajima" Jounouchi's thoughts were cut short, by a voice in the door way. Satoshi turned in horror to see Kaiba standing behind him.

"M...Mr. Kaiba…I was just ermm…welcoming our new employee to Kaiba Corp...That's all Sir." Satoshi stammered fearing for his job. Kaiba glared down fiercely at the trembling boy. "Liar, I heard you're whole speech. I do not tolerate anyone who treats their fellow employees in such a manor. You also went into Jounouchi's files, which is against company policy. So you know what comes next…your fired. I want you gone." Satoshi threw himself on his knees in front of the CEO. "Please Mr. Kaiba, I need this job. I have a family to feed." Kaiba shook his head and glared more at the boy. "You should have thought of that earlier. Now get out." Satoshi shook his head and continued to grovel.

"Wait…" Jounouchi said as he stood up. Kaiba glanced up in surprise. "Don't….fire him. I know what he did was out of order, and against company policy…but I know what its like to need a job to keep your ahead above water. It sounds stupid, but please don't fire him Kaiba." Hazel eyes stared into blue pleadingly. Kaiba battled with himself for a minute before sighing. "Fine. Satoshi you have been spared. I suggest you thank Jounouchi for this. But be aware, I will not be merciful again. So it would be in your best interest to play nice with Jounouchi. If he tells me you have been harassing him, you will be fired. That's a promise. You're dismissed."

Satoshi scrambled of the floor, thanked Jounouchi and ran out the room with the other two in tow. Kaiba turned back to Jounouchi who sat in his chair dejected. "I know, it was dumb of me to do that. Now everyone knows about me…I cant' work here. If people find out you have people like me working for you…it might bring you down. I don't want that." Kaiba glared.

"Jounouchi shut up." Jou looked up at Kaiba with slightly watery eyes. Kaiba leaned against the desk. "People talk Jounouchi. You already know this. When they can't have what you have, they will do anything to bring you down. Don't let them do that to you. You have come too far, and been through too much for bastards like Satoshi to do shit like that to you….do you understand me?" Jounouchi sniffed wiped his tears, and nodded. "Yes, thank you so much" Kaiba nodded before getting up. "Alright than, I have my first job for you. I want you to look at these sketches and description of these game consoles I have blueprinted. Review than, and give me your honest opinion. I want these done by tonight." Kaiba said as he left the office leaving Jounouchi in awe. Jounouchi thought about what Kaiba just said to him and smiled. Maybe working the infamous Seto Kaiba wouldn't be so sad. With that in mind, Jounouchi set off to work.

End chapter.

Alright, that's over with XD. Ok now I bet some of you are wondering…where the hell is Mokuba? Well in the next chapter you will find out about what is wrong with him. And when Jou finds out, tings get a little bit turbulent between him and Seto. He even gets fired…for a little while XD. So stay turned, review, and Ja ne!


End file.
